Desperation
by Mandymom
Summary: Another weird fic. This contains pee desperation, among other things. Viewer discretion is advised.


Gardevior ran around looking for a bathroom. "Come on...there must be one around here somewhere...I recall that a Pokemon lives here. I'm not really sure which kind of Pokemon. There must be a bathroom..." Gardevior paused for a moment, panting. She held her crotch and bounced up and down. Gardevior heard someone approaching and her first instinct was to use Psychic, though this had no effect, since the opponent was a Dark type Pokemon. "Darn..." Gardevior then used Moonblast.

"May I ask what that was for?" A Darkrai replied.

"You scared me sir...madam? Ummm..."

"I'm a guy."

"Oh. Yeah. I was startled."

"Rather understandable. Why are you here?"

"I fell into a portal."

"A portal?"

"Mhmm..."

"Oh. I can tell how desperate you are. I'll lead you to the bathroom."

"Thank you..." Gardevior was a bit intimidated by Darkrai, being part Psychic type and most of her moves not working on him, but she'd do anything to find a bathroom. They had to walk quite a ways, but as soon as Gardevior saw the bathroom, she rushed in, not even bothering to close the door behind her. This gave Darkrai a full view of her crotch, causing him to blush tremendously. His arousal was pretty blatant, and he couldn't make himself look away.

"Hehe, looks like someone likes what they see!" Gardevior giggled.

"W-Whatever, i-it's your f-fault for not closing the door..." He stammered.

"Say, after I'm done peeing, you wanna have sex?"

"S-Sure..."

"The Pokemon that are in my egg group are kinda weird. How is a lava slug suppose to have sex, let alone produce eggs, and with a gardevior of all Pokemon?"

"I find that weird, too. I'd think you'd be in the human shaped egg group! What was Arecus thinking?!"

"One does wonder that. I'm almost done, so after I clean up, I'll be all ready for you, okay?"

"Okay..." _She's in heat..._

"I'm all ready!" Gardevior tackled Darkrai.

"Do you have a trainer?"

"No, if I did, I'm sure they wouldn't let me wander this far."

"Mhmm..."

"I thought legendary Pokemon couldn't have sex..."

"We refuse to have sex in captivity to keep that a well known secret. We also make ourselves genderless, so it won't seem like we can. Some legendaries, such as Cressila, break that rule however."

"Wha? Cressila's a girl?"

"Yep. Manaphy also breaks the rule of no sex in captivity."

"Can you get started already?"

"Sorry for rambling." Darkrai put his penis into Gardevior's vagina. "I normally do this with Cressila, actually." Darkrai thrusted.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, but she got captured. I believe that I'm next." Darkrai thrusted again. "You enjoying this?"

"Quite a lot, but I'm not a moaner."

"Cressila used to moan pretty loud, it's nice to have a change." Darkrai kept thrusting.

"Hehe, your pretty good at this!"

"Well, I do have plenty of experience."

"I hear a trainer c-coming! I'm afraid that we're going to have to postpone for a bit."

"That's okay..." Darkrai replied, but the trainer already showed up before Darkrai could pull out.

"Omigosh is that a Darkrai mating with a Gardevior? Omigosh this is so awesome do me next please!" The trainer, a female one, said.

"Wow. I think I'd be worn out by the time I'm finished with Gardevior..." Darkrai resumed thrusting.

"Maybe later then?" The trainer shrugged.

"Sure, I suppose...Don't you think this is a great science discovery though?" Darkrai asked.

"Oh yeah, it really is. I need to get a pic." The trainer took a photo.

"Mmm...I'll be done in like, a minute or two..." Darkrai thrusted faster.

"Ok. I'll capture you, too." The trainer added. "I'll have the lunar duo completed!"

"So it was you who captured Cressila, a horny trainer who probably masturbates regularly." Darkrai rolled his eyes.

"I play with her everyday. Sexually, that is." The trainer replied.

"Oh...my..." Darkrai orgasmed. "Okay, I'm done."

"That was great..." Gardevior sighed.

"Thanks, I found it great too." Darkrai smiled. He then had an Ultra Ball thrown at him. He was caught. "I expected you to do that. You should catch the Gardevior too-wait did you just nickname me Sexy?"

"Is that a problem?" The trainer also threw an Ultra ball at the Gardevior.

"I suppose not." He sighed.

"Well...um I guess this is a great scientific discovery." The trainer shrugged.

"I suppose." Darkrai sighed.

 **The end.**


End file.
